


Manznor fanart

by dead_silence



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: Title says it all.





	Manznor fanart

I recently came across this pairing and started to SHIP it,

thanks to many of amazing works here.

So I decided to make a fanart.

Not so much slash-ish, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

 

  


 

 


End file.
